


Mama Suga vs Cats

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finds a cat outside the club, Suga doesn't like how a certain Nekoma reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Suga vs Cats

**Author's Note:**

> The synopsis sucks doesn't it? Welp, no fixing it now.

"SUGA-SAN!"

Suga turned around at the sound of his name, smile on his face as he waited for his kouhai to get closer. He waved a little before sending the boy a strange look. As the ginger grew closer, he asked what was on his mind.

"Hinata, why do you have a cat?"

Hinata grinned as he held the cat up in a strange depiction of The Lion King. It's small and thin, most likely from not being fed. Suga frowns at its condition, and the fact he knows where this is going.

"It's a kitten! I found it outside the clubroom! Can we keep it?"

He gave Suga the best puppy eyes he has, making Suga feel ridiculously pressured. He normally can be level headed around the team but, when Hinata uses his most secret of weapons, he's a goner. Luckily for him though, Ukai stepped in.

"Hinata, we can't keep a cat here, it's against school policy."

Hinata's eyes welled up and his bottom lip began to quiver as he lowered his head. Suga felt distraught, so he turned to Ukai. Who apparently, wasn't fairing much better.

"But, we can keep him until the end of practice! Then, you can take him home!"

Hinata raised his head once more, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Really?!"

Ukai nodded, feeling greatly relieved. Suga sighed beside him, his heart calming down after the fear washed away.

Hinata had a bounce in his step as he skipped over to Kiyoko to ask her to watch over the cat. She smiled at him and accepted. He thanked her and ran away, blush on his cheeks. Suga smiled at the middle blocker, knowing he would be excited the rest of the day.

* * *

Once practice was over, Hinata asked the team to accompany him to Ukai's shop. He needed cat food and everyone was hungry, so he offered to buy meat buns too. But, being the mama of the group, Suga said no to that and told Daichi to pay. With a sigh of defeat, Daichi agreed, earning him a cheer.

On the walk down, Hinata was talking to Kageyama and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima was with them but chose not to say anything.

"What are you going to call him Hinata?"

"Him? You can tell Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi chuckled and scratched his nape. He felt embarrassed but answered anyway.

"Y-Yeah... I kind of want to be a vet so, I'm trying to learn now."

He explained, cheeks turning pink. Tsukishima huffed beside him, slightly amused. Then, a blonde head popped around the tall middle blocker and stared in wide eyed awe at Yamaguchi.

"You want to be a vet Yamaguchi-Kun? That's amazing!"

The girl cheered. Yamaguchi exploded another shade at the acknowledgement and was effectively silenced. Mean while, Hinata and Kageyama stared at the furry bundle in Hinata's arms. Brains working to find the perfect name.

"Maybe I should name it based on its fur colour..."

"Volley."

Kageyama declared. Hinata looked at him like he had grown another dozen heads. By this point, Tsukishima had rejoined the conversation. And he found that declaration rather funny.

"My my King, you are dumb. You can't name a cat after volleyball. I hate to admit it but Hinata's thought was much better."

Hinata brightened at the acknowledgement. He normally didn't care about Tsukishima's input but, him praising him for once was nice. He also enjoyed the fact that Kageyama seemed to be in a mood now too. Maybe the name wasn't necessary but, he got the point across.

"Now that I think about it, doesn't that fur colour seem familiar?"

Suga thought aloud. Hinata looked at him quizzically before looking down at the cat. Majority of its fur was white, but it started black at the roots and faded to blonde before getting to the white. It eyes were hazel to, adding to Suga's theory.

Hinata blinked. He didn't get it. Then, he had an idea.

"I know! Why don't I ask Kenma for help?! He likes cats so he should know, right?"

He chirped happily. No one answered his question, though, it didn't seem like he wanted one really. And they had arrived at the shop any way. Suga and Nishinoya stood outside with Hinata as everyone else went in. Noya shouting for Tanaka to get him a popsicle.

When everyone reemerged, people began to split off. Noya screaming for Hinata to text with the cats name before skipping off, popsicle gone in two bites. Which Ennoshita scolded him for, again. Suga waved to Hinata and Kageyama as they headed home. He turned around with a smile and followed Daichi.

"What do you think he will call it?"

Daichi asked before taking a bite of meat bun. Suga hummed in thought before lightly shaking his head.

"No clue. I bet it'll be cute though."

Daichi raised a brow at the gray haired teen.

"Why do you say that?"

Suga puffed out his chest and smiled. His teeth on full display before he declared:

"Because Hinata is our cute baby crow! So any name he chooses is bound to be cute too!"

Daichi almost choked on his meat bun before he laughed loudly. Suga was still grinning when he joined in. For the remainder of their walk home, they discussed their baby crows. And had a debate on the cutest one. Of course the ginger crow won, Daichi believed there was no competition. But to Suga, all of his murder are cute. And anyone who says otherwise deserve a verbal lashing. Or maybe, a not so verbal lashing?

* * *

The next day, Suga arrived early for practice. He walked up to the club room, and found Hinata showing Yamaguchi his phone. He greeted the two boys and waited for his replies.

"Suga-San! Look, look! Shiro and Natsu became friends!"

Suga looked at the picture on the phone and smiled. It was a cute picture, no doubt. Then, words hit him. Well, more specifically, one word.

"You called him Shiro?"

Hinata nodded, smile growing a little bigger. Suga was pretty sure his face is always numb at the end of the day, considering how much he smiles.

"Yeah! I called Kenma and asked. It was Kuuro-San that picked up though. But he still helped! And he said that if I call him Shiro, he will help me with something next time we visit!"

He cheered gleefully. Unaware of the thoughts thrashing around Suga's brain. It had been all well and good, until the image of a smirking Nekoma captain flooded his mind. A vein popped on his forehead and his eyes shaded over. Hinata looked up from his phone and froze, fear immediately seeping into his soul.

"S-Suga-San?"

Suga didn't hear him. Alarms were ringing in his head. He couldn't stop them, no matter how hard he tried. The image of Kuuro Tetsurou leading Hinata away with his signature smirk was making him angry. He could just tell that the raven was planning something. Some, heinous act against his crow baby! He wouldn't stand for it!

"Hinata, have you told him that you've called the cat Shiro yet?"

Hinata was scared. So very scared. Suga is always so nice, so when he's mad, it's horrifying.

"Y-Yeah... I-I said it o-over the p-phone that I would."

His voice trembled with him. He watched as Yamaguchi, fear written all over his face, dashed out of the room, leaving him alone with an angry Sugawara. He turned his gaze back to see black aura dripping from his Senpai. So very scared!

"That, wretched piece of! Hinata! You must stay away from Kuuro next time we go to Tokyo! Ok?!"

He suddenly pleaded, gripping Hinata's shoulders. Hinata blinked, the need to go to the restroom skyrocketing. Even though he was petrified, he couldn't help but be curious.

"W-Why? What has he done?"

Suga sighed before pulling Hinata into his chest. The ginger squawked in surprise and tried to look up again. Not being able to in the life threatening hug.

"He's planning something, I know it!"

* * *

Across the country, writing diligently in a notebook, Kuuro Tetsurou sneezes.

"You caught a cold?"

The boy beside him monotonously asks. Not even glancing up from his video game.

"Maybe a girl's talking about me?"

He smirked, winking at the gamer. He didn't stop writing as he did so. His promise to a certain ginger middle blocker keeping him writing down blocking advice. He was sure to add some for the tall blonde on the crows team as well.

Kenma rolled his eyes, perfects flashing on his screen as he pressed the buttons to the rhythm.

"The only girls talking about you are mothers."

Kuuro gave a hearty laugh, finally pausing in his work. He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye as he properly turned towards the dyed blonde.

"That was a good one Kenma. You should joke more often, maybe actual girls would talk about you."

He smirked, feeling victorious as his friend simply shrugged. The song ended as Kuuro went back to work. The words 'King Crazy' filling the silence. Kenma sighed.

"I wonder what Shoyo's doing right now..."

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised when proof reading this, I made the middle sound a bit TsukiHina didn't I? It's taking over my head! Help!!


End file.
